ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brocoloid Tribe
The Broccoloids: Alien invaders who resemble (and probably taste of) broccoli. They sought to control Townsville through mind control spores in vegetables. The Powerpuff Girls, along with the children of Townsville, defeated the Broccoloids by eating them up. Appear in the episode "Beat Your Greens". The leader was voiced by Jeff Bennett. This Brocoloid Tribes are villain, but later becoming allies and team-up against the villains. List of the notable characters and Tribes First Brocon Supreme Council *'Braed': He's a highest council leader of First Brocon. He traveled to Earth to fight Samuel Nakaoka. But, badly hard fight, killed by Samuel. However, his last word to his one survived son to grow into juvenile version of himself named Baed. *'Uberex': He's a highest second council leader of First Brocon. He discovered deceased Braed after the fight of Samuel. Uberex cames to fight Samuel who killed Braed then later increasing his body into Superex an evolved version of himself. He is badly wounded by team-up Samuel and Terra. However, Superex escaped his ship and go back home planet. Superex devolves back into Uberex then entering the Cocoon Chamber to restore his energy. *'El' Mercury': He's a highest third council leader of First Brocon. He later discovered deceased Braed after the fought. Confrontion of Samuel who killed brother for entire revenge. However, he killed by Samrek's Fusion Cannon later his Mercurship was blew up into pieces. *'Bvead': He's a highest fourth leader of First Brocon. He is defeated and wounded by enraged Samrek by hurting Eureka. He went back to home planet only injured. Top Council *'Des-Toides': She was a first higher council leader of First Brocon. She later killed by Samrek's Syncho Energy Beam. *'Lord Council': He's a second higher council leader of First Brocon. He later killed by Samrek's Black&White Kamehameha. *'Thelcanus': He's a third higher council leader of First Brocon. He ultimately defeated by Samrek's Sonic Attack Disk. However, he went back to his home planet only injured. *'Master Council': He's a deceased higher council leader of First Brocon. He is deceased because too old, but giving to the seeds before his death. His son was named Hel' Scream. *'Yingura': She's a deceased higher council leader of First Brocon. She was died because her age to death by giving the seeds before her death. Her daughter is named Lady Tsuna. *'U-Bari': He's a fourth higher council of First Brocon. He see the tribes to ordering to peaceful. Council *'Baed': He's a Samuel's best friend after his father's death. He fought Samuel for his father's death, but beaten hardly. He was enraged at Samuel who beating him and going to get even stronger before he turns green. After the end of Megaforce, he become a council as a reward. *'Bumar': He is a incredible fighter and first council. *'Hel' Scream': He is second council. *'Lady Tsuna': She is third council. Others *'Doctor Mokado': He is smartest Brocoloid at all, and discovers the Forbidden Beasts' powers then took Samuel's copyed KingMemory Memory. His plan to become the ultimate Brocoloid being and channel the power of both to become the armored Brocoloid known as Ultimate Black Armed. Category:Villains Category:Allies